Just know you're not alone
by ChristineDaaePOTOLND
Summary: They knew summer wouldn't last forever, even if they wanted it to. Eventually, the leaves would begin to fall and the sun would finally set. Mabel and Dipper finally have to leave gravity falls, and do what they feared most, start junior high school. But will the twins stay mystery twins? Or will the pressure, the people, and the school keep them apart? Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**DIPPER'S POV**

I watched Mabel pack up her suitcase and backpack, looking as sad as I've ever seen her. She's never sad, and when she is, you know something is bad.

"Come on Mabel," I patted her back "You know, we can come back next summer."

"But Dipper!" She groaned "That's like…. A gazzilion days away!"

"No it isn't." I sighed. "The school year will fly by and soon we can come back. You'll see. Seventh grade will be fun!"

I plastered a fake grin on my face. Even I knew seventh grade wasn't going to be fun. Or easy, It certainly wasn't going to be anything like Gravity Falls.

"But Dipper! I'm gonna miss Grunkle Stan and Soos, and Wendy…"

Wendy!

I almost forgot we were leaving her too.

"Why does summer have to end?" She plopped on to her know plain bed.

We dragged our things out to our parent's car. They were glad to see us, and we were glad to see them, but we were still devastated at the fact that we're leaving.

I turned around and saw Robbie with his arm around Wendy, and saw them making googly eyes at each other.

"Hey, come on now." Mabel nudged.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah, yeah." I heard her laugh "Just get in the car."

Grunkle Stan gave us one last hug, and I felt him take a dollar from my backpack.

"Screw you Grunkle Stan, screw you." I thought.

"Ya know kids, having you around this summer, wasn't that bad." I actually felt compassion in his presence, which for him, was rare.

I heard a scream come from the back of the car, followed by some oinks.

"Mabel," I heard mom lecture, "You can't bring Waddles with you."

Oh. No. Here. It. Comes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"

I could practically feel her tears already.

We did live in an apartment in Seattle, and I'm pretty sure Waddles would be greeted with a warm welcome.

I decided to get in the car before the drama unfolds.

After we left, I gazed out the window to gawk at Gravity Falls for one last time. I couldn't even stand to look at Mabel, who was still crying her eyes out.

Wait till she finds out that in seventh grade, twins aren't allowed to be in the same classes.

We passed the Diner and store, and before I even knew it, we were out of Gravity Falls.

I heard dad yell from the front of the car, "Mabel! Pull yourself together!"

"I c-c-cant!" She cried.

"Ugh!" MY mom sighed, and then pulled over for gas.

"Here," She handed me ten dollars. "Go buy Mabel some candy or a teddy bear or something. Just something to make her happy."

I saw her violently ripping off the petals of a daisy with an angry look on her face.

"Stay here." I said and walked into the convenience store.

When I came out, I had eight dollars-worth of sour gummy worms, Mabel's favorite, and a small stuffed penguin.

"Here-" I almost dropped the candy when I noticed that she wasn't there.

"Mabel?"

I ran to our car. "Mom have you seen Mabel?"

"No sweetie."

"Dad?"

"Nope."

"Oh no!"

I looked everywhere, inside the bathrooms, in the refrigerators, in the trunk of the car.

I looked down the forest road we were on and saw her silhouette, running in the trees.

"Oh, no Mabel!" I ran after her and finally caught her.

"You know Mabel, you almost got away." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"What?" She cried.

I held up her sneakers. Mabel has a funny pet peeve. She can't stand running with shoes on. Something about it "not feeling right."

"Gosh darnnit!" She ripped them out of my hand and sat on the ground, curing up into a ball.

"I wanna go home." I heard her mumble.

"Mabel, we are."

"No we're not! I want to go to _my _home. A place where I felt normal and I had friends…. A place where I didn't feel like I had to change or be anyone, I could be myself! A place where I looked forward to waking up! That's home!"

**Sorry for the short first chapter, but I feel like that was a good ending.**

**Please review and leave suggestions and comments!**

**Goodbye loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves!**

**Thank you SO much for the kind reviews! KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**But seriously, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**Merci!**

**DIPPER'S POV**

I think I could feel my heart break as I watched Mabel unpack. I was unpacking too, but unlike her, my eyes were dry.

"Mabel stop." I said, with an angry tone in my voice for the first time. But I've- well, we've (Including my parents) are done with Mabel's act. She's been at it since seven this morning.

"Dipper, don't talk to me!" She yelled, pushing my shoulder.

I gasped. She's never ever been physical or verbally upset with me.

"Mabel! You don't think I'm upset too?"

"Well, sure." She wiped her tears, "But you aren't DEVASTATED like me!"

"Devastated? DEVASTATED?" I sighed. "You are taking this way too far! You'll see, everything will turn out fine. Tomorrow's the first day of junior high, and I don't know about you, but I'm excited!"

"Pbft," She joked. "Excited. Well, at least you'll be there with me!" She smiled.

"Well…." I stared at the floor. I'd have to tell her now, she'd find out soon enough.

"What?"

"Um, Mabel, w-we aren't ex-exactly going to be together…"

"WHAT!"

"Well, erm, school policy states that twins can't be in any of the same classes…. So…"

It was silent for almost a few moments until Mabel took in a deep breath and-

"NOOO! WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE! WHAT ABOUT HOMEWORK AND FRIENDS AND MYSTERY TWINS? WHAT ABOUT THAT, DIPPER?!"

I heard mom walking upstairs.

"Dipper, Mabel, Please go to bed please!" She slammed the door and walked away.

**MABEL'S POV**

I heard the alarm and my eyes shot open.

It was still dark outside, yet Dipper was wide awake and already dressed.

"Ugh," I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I've never been a morning person and I never ever ever will be, no matter what.

"Mabel, I know you're awake. Get up." My brother nagged.

"Oh to hell with it!" I groaned and stood up. Sleeping in was obviously not possible.

I spent the two hours I had before school trying to be optimistic. I had a new sweater, and I was positive that nobody here would be like Pacifica.

It was already 7:30, so I donned my sweater with cats playing pianos and my matching headband to the bus stop.

Dipper and I took the elevator down after our mom kissed us goodbye and gave us our lunches, and I was surprised to see a girl already at the bus stop, sitting on the ground drawing something.

"Hello!" She said, her British accent was almost distracting to me. But awesome!

"Hi!" I said. "What's your name?"

"Britney, I live in apartment 5-B."

"Oh cool! My name's Mabel, I live in 6-C. What cha drawing?"

She showed me a picture she colored of a kitten with a piano. I screamed and dropped my coat, revealing my brand new sweater.

Britney laughed as her blonde curls bounced up and down.

"Oh," I said "This is Dipper. My twin brother."

"No way?" She smiled. "You're a twin?"

"Yep, so are you in the seventh grade?"

"Nope, eighth." I died a bit inside.

"Oh," I sighed.

"It's okay, we'll sit together on the bus!"

The bus pulled up, and I felt sick to my stomach. The idea of junior high seemed so new, and going in without any friends, was suicide.

I stepped on and noticed a stuffed bus, that wasn't anything like the elementary bus.

"Don't worry," Said Britney "You get used to it." She practically screamed over the loud noise of explicit music, couples making out, and other girls gossiping.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I know you guys wanted an update soon.**

**It will get longer I promise!**

**Also, there might be fluff in the future with some OCs. You will not find Pinecest/ Sweatervest here!**

**Oh and I almost forgot!**

**If you don't like OCs, you might not enjoy this!**

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening everyone!**

**I've noticed I have way more views than reviews…**

**Please just take a minute to review! Even if you don't have an account.**

**Anyone who writes will agree, but writing fanfiction is HARD.**

**So, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload.**

**Thank you all SO much!**

**MABEL'S POV**

Britney left me to go to her class, and I joined the rest of the seventh grade in the cafeteria for opening seminar.

There were so many students, just like last year. But it felt weirder. I didn't have any friends, and I figured I could make them, but…

I sat next to Dipper and noticed some girls staring at me and laughing.

"Mabel-" Dipper poked me on the back.

"I know." I sighed. I knew what he was going to say anyways.

Our principal took the stage and explained the rules of Metro Junior High, which were mostly the same as elementary. Granted we were now allowed phones and things, and there were PDA laws now, which were never there before.

The same three girls were laughing at me when we all stood girls were laughing at me when we all stood up. Almost to the point where I couldn't take it.

One of them came over to me and Dipper.

"Who's the new kid?" She asked, her short black curls bobbing up and down.

"Uh…" Dipper's face got red as he scratched his forehead.

"Dipper." I said. "His name is Dipper."

"He's cute." She said "My name's Taylor. See you soon!"

"Huh." I said. "They never asked what my name was."

I had French first period. It wasn't my option if I wanted to take French, because my school randomly chose a language for you, whether you like it or not.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Madame Daae." Our teacher kept spitting out rapid French, and I didn't even try to understand it.

"This sucks." I heard a girl behind me say.

I turned around and saw Katlyn, a good friend of mine from last year.

"Katlyn!" I screamed, and almost hugged her so hard she'd turn blue!

"Woah, Mabel! You know how the school feels about PDA!

**DIPPER'S POV**

I glanced down at my agenda, which Mabel had already covered in blue and green sequins to spell out my name.

"Please don't let anyone see this." I whispered and put it in my science binder, which I had first period.

I walked in and saw Taylor, the same girl from before, combing her hair and putting on lip gloss.

"Dipper!" She smiled when she saw me.

"H-hi…" I said shyly. I'm not sure what came over me.

"That's so cool how you're in my homeroom! Here, come sit with me!"

I wasn't really open on being friends with her. I mean, she was the one that was laughing at my sister, and anyone who does anything to Mabel is off limits with me.

I don't know what it was either, but I felt really uncomfortable when she got around me. I don't like- like her, that's stupid.

Then another thought came into my mind.

Maybe she like-likes me?

I thought of this instead of paying attention during first period, but I knew I didn't have to. Grades were far from a problem with me, and up until now, I had felt the same way about girls.

Our teacher may have been talking about evolution or something, but I blanked out when I felt a piece of paper slide over my hand.

I glanced at Taylor who winked at me.

I opened up the pink notebook paper with trembling hands as I could hear my heart beating.

I knew what it was.

"Will you go out with me?

Yes

No"

I took out my pencil and felt thankful that it wasn't the same card Mabel had made for that guy back in Gravity Falls.

"Okay Dipper. Think" I thought. "You know she likes you, and you like her back. No you don't! Yes you do!" I was fighting with myself.

I thought about what this could possibly lead to. We're only 13 after all, so how far would we go with "dating" anyways? It's not like we would get married.

I checked yes and passed it back.

**MABEL'S POV**

I had study hall second period, which was great, since I had all this new French homework to do.

There was nobody I knew in my study hall, so I just sat in the front and got out my iPod. Our teachers let us use our electronics, as long as they didn't interfere with our education.

I played angry birds as soon as I finished my homework, and I began listening to the conversation behind me.

Two girls, probably seventh graders, were on their phones, texting one thousand words a minute.

"Did you hear about Taylor?" The one asked.

"No, what about her?"

"Well, according to Molly, she's dating some kid named Dipper."

"Dipper Pines? Oh yeah, he's in my first period class."

My eyes widened as I fought the urge to turn around and ask them more about it.

"Doesn't surprise me." The other said. "That brat has a new guy on her arm every week."

"Somebody had better warn that Dipper kid, whoever he is." They said.

My heart pounded as I listened to this.

We aren't even allowed to date!

Mom would be FURIOUS if she heard about this!

And what about Taylor? She's one of those plastic brats! MY brother would have never fallen for one of them!

I didn't even know that Dipper liked her!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Eh, I don't know about this chapter. Oh well.**

**I have a lot more interesting plot points that I want to type right now, but I can't yet!**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days!**

**Please review?**

**~Nessie**

MABEL'S POV

"Don't do anything you might regret!" I heard Katlyn yell behind me as I stormed through the crowd of seventh graders in the cafeteria.

I could practically spot Taylor out immediately, since she stuck out like a sore thumb with her flashy UGG boots, unbelievably short skirt, shiny makeup, and the crowd of girls (and boys) crowded at her table.

She was holding hands with Dipper.

I practically sensed my face grow red, kind of like the cartoon character's faces do. I may have even had smoke coming out of my ears.

"Dipper?" My voice choked as I walked up to their table.

"Oh, Mabel-"

"Well, look who it is." One of the girls said.

"Where'd you get that sweater at? The baby section of WalMart?" Taylor laughed, while she still had her fingers intertwined with my brother's.

"Yeah," One of them said. "Why don't you wear any makeup?"

"You're so weird!"

"What planet did you come from?"

Pretty soon the whole table was either laughing at me, spitting hurtful comments at me, or mocking me.

Dipper just sat there.

I felt my heart fall in my chest as I squeaked out one final word.

"Dipper?" I looked down at him, who was staring at the floor.

My voice cracked and I ran, crying.

**DIPPER'S POV**

"You know her?" Taylor said.

"Um… yeah…." I scratched my head. "She's my sister."

She laughed. "SHE'S your sister?"

"Twin…. Actually."

"What? No way!" They all lost themselves in a fit of laughter.

I wanted to cry. I've probably lost one of the most important people in my life, and all for nothing. I wanted to stand up for her, but I didn't want to be considered weird. And you know what? Mabel is weird. Maybe it was good for her to hear some negative feedback. She can't just go through life not caring what other people think! I had a new group of friends, and I wasn't going to lose them just because of the careless comments they said about my sister!

"You okay babe?" I heard Taylor say.

"I'm fine."

She called me babe?

I threw my lunch in the garbage and walked to my locker. I tried to get Mabel out of my mind.

"She'll get over it." I whispered to myself.

On the way to fourth period, I walked past the girl's restroom and swore I heard Mabel crying, but it couldn't have been her. She loved learning, and never missed class. Plus, I can't remember the last time I saw her cry (except for the whole Waddles thing) she really wasn't a crier.

The day was over, and it flew by so quickly. I couldn't have been happier. I had a girlfriend, I had a new group of friends, and from the whispers of some, I was becoming one of the most popular guys in the grade! Junior high couldn't be going any better!

**MABEL'S POV**

Junior high couldn't be going any worse.

I thought about this as I glanced behind me on the bus, almost laughing at the sight of Taylor and Dipper.

My mind was like a jigsaw puzzle being dumped out of the box. I really didn't know how I was feeling. I couldn't tell if I was jealous, or hurt, or maybe both. I know I'm not jealous, I mean, why would I ever even think of my brother that way-ewww.

But, Dipper usually sits by me on the bus. And here I was, listening to music, doing math homework, sitting on the bus.

By myself.

Finally we reached our stop, and Dipper followed me off. I made sure I was far ahead of him on the way to our apartment complex.

"Mabel!" He laughed jokingly, as if nothing was wrong.

I stopped just so I could yell at him.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" He smiled, making me glare even more.

I didn't answer him.

"Mabel!"

"Dipper! I don't even know who you are even more!"

He laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been in junior high for one day, Dipper! One day, and you have such a fat head I'm surprised it still fits under that hat!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He was serious now.

"It means that you aren't my mystery twin anymore!"

"Mabel-"

"Don't Mabel me!" I slapped his arm. "You stood there, you- you sat there while they were mocking me! I always dreamed you'd stand up for me, you're little sister…."

"We're twins Mabel. You're older than me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Mabel! Just because I have new friends and you don't doesn't mean you have to get mad at me! You're jealous! That's it! I'm actually popular and I'm in a relationship and you're just jealous!"

I felt like a dagger went into my hip.

My eyes filled with tears as we entered our apartment. Mom and dad weren't home yet, so it was just us.

"Mabel, I didn't mean it I-"

"No! NO NO NO NO NO!" I cried. "I am jealous!" I fake laughed. "Yes, I'm totally jealous that you're in the worst group of kids at school, and I'm jealous that you're in a relationship!" I yelled, sarcastically.

I plopped myself onto my bed.

That was the first fight me and Dipper ever had.

I always thought that we would always protect each other, and always be there for each other, and now, I feel like all of that's ruined.

My vision was blurred as I grabbed the framed picture of me and Dipper on my nightstand. It was from when we were only six, going into kindergarten.

I threw it on the ground.

Not only did the picture frame shatter, but so did my heart.

**AWWWW!**

**This is so sad!**

**This is somewhat (not exactly, like just kind of) based off of something that actually did happen between me and my twin brother.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**(and, if you're crying now, it's okay, I was crying)**


End file.
